Jour de Pluie
by Watachi L desu
Summary: Petit OS venez juger par vous même .


Aujourd'hui, il pleut. Tout est triste . Les formes sont floues, les couleurs sont fades. Je regarde au dehors mais je ne distingue rien que des taches de couleurs qui avancent. Les choses paraissent avoir enflées. La nature est étrange n'est-ce pas ? L'eau coule et toutes les choses qu'elle touche semblent gonfler, comme si elles aspiraient cette eau.

Je me demande pourquoi des personnes sortent de chez elle lorsqu'il fait un temps pareil. C'est vrai

non ? A près tout, pourquoi quitter la chaleur de sa maison pour se jeter sous la pluie froide ? Est-ce parce que ces personnes ont quelques choses d'important à faire ? Ou bien, peut être qu'elles espèrent que l'eau pourra les laver de quelque chose ? J'ai lu quelque part que la pluie pouvait effacer les peines, atténuer les chagrins. Est-ce vrai ? Si je passais ma tête par cette fenêtre et que je laissai les gouttes de pluie s'écraser sur mon visage, est-ce que j'irai mieux ? Est-ce que mon cœur que ferait moins mal ?

Et si j'essayai ? Je crois que je vais le faire. Cela ne me coûte rien et peut être que…

Il y a du vent, je ne l'avais pas distingué à travers les vitres. L'air frais s'infiltre dans le haut de ma chemise, mes cheveux semblent vivant, volant au grès des bourrasques. Mes yeux me piquent, l'air me les assèches, alors je les fermes. Les paupières clauses, j'attends. L'eau finira bien par couler sur mes joues. Je lève mon visage et inspire cet air qui gonfle mes poumons. Moi qui pensais me sentir mieux, j'ai l'impression que c'est pire. Mon cœur est toujours aussi serré et j'ai froid maintenant.

Mes yeux me brulent de les fermer si fort. Si l'eau pouvait venir me les refroidir. Un frisson me parcours le dos alors qu'une nouvelle bourrasque soulève mes cheveux et refroidit un peu plus mon cou. Je me sens engourdie. Un nouveau frisson courent le long de mes bras, alors qu'enfin, je les sens. Elles coulent, le long de mes joues. Je souris sans savoir pourquoi. Elles sont là alors pourquoi je ne me sens pas délivrée ? Pourquoi j'ai encore plus mal ? Pourquoi, pourquoi j'ai le souffle coupé ? Ces gouttes de pluie ne sont pas aussi froide que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Elles sont aussi chaudes que le sang qui bas à mes tempes. Je les sens couler dans mon cou, laissant un sillon brulant derrière elles. Le vent qui souffle de plus en plus fort sèche ces gouttes de pluies mais déjà de nouvelles les remplacent. Ma gorge est si serrée. Mon cœur me fait si mal.

Si j'ouvre mes yeux pour voir cette pluie s'abattre sur moi, peut être que j'irai mieux alors ? Ne dis t on pas que voir les choses aide à mieux les comprendre ? Si voir les nuages déverser leur peine pouvait aider à mieux atténuer la mienne ? Il me suffit d'ouvrir mes yeux, ces fenêtres de l'âme comme j'ai déjà entendu le dire. Avec espoir j'écarte mes paupières, pour les refermer aussitôt, tant je suis aveuglée.

Mes yeux me piquent un peu plus encore. Je souffle, j'ai presque peur de ce que je vais voir. La boule dans ma gorge m'empêche de respirer, l'air ne s'engouffre dans mes poumons que par à-coups. J'ai les mains froides, et j'ai pourtant si chaud en même temps. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur saigne dans mon corps, est-ce ce sang qui coule dans mes veines qui a réchauffé la pluie ?

Je ne veux pas croire ce que j'ai entre aperçu. Mais peut être me suis-je trompée ? Oui. Non. Je ne sais plus. Pourquoi faut il que je me pause tant de questions ? Il me suffirai de regarder, de voir et d'accepter. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Si j'ouvre mes yeux, là maintenant, et que je me force à voir est-ce que cela m'aiderait ?

J'ai si mal, ici, tout au fond de moi. A croire que mon cœur pleure des larmes de sang.

Je dois le faire n'est-ce pas ? Je le sais que je dois le faire. Mais c'est si dure. L'air et la pluie devaient m'aider et voilà que c'est tout l'inverse. Mais c'est la vie non ? La vie, ce n'est pas une chose toute rose. J'ai lu quelque part que la vie est injuste. Je le crois aujourd'hui, oui, la vie est injuste. Mais si c'est le cas, comme je le crois tant maintenant, qu'est la mort ? La mort serait juste ? Cela, je ne peux pas le croire, non. La mort est injuste elle aussi. La mort fait souffrir ceux qui reste, et c'est en cela que la vie est injuste.

Oui, la mort, la fin de la vie, ce qui nous fait sentir si vivant, quel euphémisme.

Je dois le faire. Je dois regarder. J'ouvre mes yeux me forçant à les garder bien ouvert, et je n'arrive plus à respirer. J'étouffe, et j'entends plus fort que tout, mon sang battre à mes tempes. Alors c'est

vrai ? Ce n'était que moi,,.que moi . La pluie coule plus drue sur mon visage,.. Ou devrais-je dire mes

larmes ? C'était donc cela ce goût salé qui s'était insinué entre mes lèvres. J'ai tant de mal à respirer, que mon corps est comme secoué. Ma vue se brouille, mais ce n'est que moi. Ce n'était que moi.

Le ciel est si beau que cela me rend plus triste encore. Pourquoi le ciel n'est il pas triste lui aussi ? Pourquoi suis-je la seule à pleurer ? Le soleil peut il continuer à se lever alors que tu n'es plus là ?

Le haut de ma chemise est trempée, et j'ai si froid tout à coup. Une bourrasque de vent vient coller mes cheveux sur mon visage, et j'ai toujours mal. Pourquoi faut il que la vie soit injuste ? Pourquoi faut il que la mort nous fasse sentir vivant ? Pourquoi, pourquoi tu n'es plus là ? Je suis..j'ai si mal au fond de moi, comme si tu étais partie avec une partie de moi, une partie qui m'a quitté à tout jamais. C'est cela ce que l'on ressent alors ? C'est cela lorsqu'une personne que l'on aime, une personne à qui l'on tient tant s'en va pour ne plus revenir ? C'est donc cela que veut dire un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé ?

Car tu me manques tellement, Fred. Tu me manques tellement mon fils .


End file.
